A valve of this type is known from DE 10 2008 017 764 A1. The force acting on the armature plate is dependent on an air gap between the magnetic yoke and the armature plate. The air gap can become smaller if there is wear on the end stop of the armature plate. On account thereof, magnetic adhesion and thus malfunctions including a failure of the electromagnetic valve can arise.